My Summary Challange!
by Fabes999
Summary: Details inside, hope you like it! Read and sign up! :  WINNERS ARE UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what? I have a challange for you!**

**I have a huge writer's block (not very fun when I have 3 stories to write :S) so I thought that meanwhile, I should have a little fun!**

**So, you're probably wondering 'hey, what is summary challange?'. I'm here to answer your question!**

**I give you a few choices of summaries and you need to pick one and write a story about it. Simple, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so heres the summaries:<strong>

_1) Alfie Lewis has a secret. He never told anyone about, not even Jerome, his best friend, or his girlfriend, Amber Millington. But what happens when Fabian finds out?_

_2) It's Joy's birthday and nobody remembered. They all are celebrating Nina's birthday and Joy is feeling forgotten. Will she spend her entire birthday alone or will her knight in shining armor will come?_

_3) When Sarah and Victor were six, they promised each other that they will get married one day. Now, Sarah is dead and Victor is finally beginig to regret._

_4) Patricia is grown up, she is married to her dream husband, Jerome, and has three kids. When her beloved father dies of cancer and she gets into a car accident with her daughter, her whole world is breaking down._

_5) Mick and Mara are dating now for nine years and they seem to be stuck in the same old place. But when Mara founds out that she is pregnant, what will Mick do?_

**I'm pretty sure the summaries suck, especially 5. But, it's more fun with so much drama in it!**

* * *

><p><strong>RULES:<strong>

**Must be about one of the summaries, you get to pick.**

**It can be one-shot, multi-chapter or as long as you want it to be.**

**The story has to be at 500 words!**

**The title of the story must be 'Summary Challange: _'. Instead if the line, please insert the name of your story :)**

**NOT A SONGFIC! But if it's long, you can have a song in it, like when someone sings to someone else and stuff like that...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll anounce the winner (if there will be any contestents) on 110/2011 (October 1****st****) but you don't have to finish the story by then if you decide to make it long.**

**I hope you liked the idea and... enjoy!**

**Love,**

**-Gal-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**So there were a few questions, I answered them in private messages but I should answer them here too, so all the sontestants would know.**

* * *

><p><strong>First, your fanfic CAN be humor or evey other genre you want, as long as it follows the summary.<strong>

**Second, you don't have to use the summary I gave you as the summary when you write it. Just please put in inside, so I would what did you choose, okay?**

**Third, the couples can be any couples you want, unless it's against the summary.**

* * *

><p><strong>And I also forgot the most important thing in the challange, the prizes!<strong>

**1****st**** place: multichapter about whatever you want, any shippings, any plot, whatever you want, just PM me.**

**2****nd**** place: oneshot about whatever you want, you get to choose. You know, like first place but oneshot.**

**3****rd****: oneshot, any shipping you want.**

**IMPORTANT! – please sign up to the challange, as long as there are more people, it will be more fun!**

**Love,**

**-Gal-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Well, there was only one entry untill now, and ****the challange was supposed to last untill Sunday.**

**So I decided to make it longer.**

**Is November 1****st**** is good? I hope so :)**

**Anyway, enjoy writing it!**

**Love,**

**-Gal-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to remind that Tuesday is the last day to post your entry,**

**It's the last day, you know...**

**If you didn't finish your entry by then, it's okay, as long as there's at least one chapter (or if it's a one shot then.. The one shot itself :P)**

**Now, one more thing :)**

**Everyone who entered, can please send me a link in the reviews or in a PM, cuz I don't have them all and I can't find it, for some odd reason.. :/**

**So thank you ;)**

**-Gal-**


	5. WINNERS!

**At first, sorry!**

**I know the challanghe ended a week ago, but it was so hard to decide who will be the winners.. All the entries were so great.**

**So... Here I go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>In third place, Alfie's Secret that was written by Athene The Wise Goddess.<strong>

**I really loved it! Your prize is a songfic, PM the song you want it to be abuot :)**

**In secong place, there's again, Alfie's Secret, though this time by Applesngrapes!**

**Awesome, I enjoy reading it so much! :D**

**Your prize is a one shot about whatever you want!**

**And now, first place.**

**I enjoy reading it so much and... Wow.**

**The winner is A Reviewing Reader, who wrote Joy's Birthday :D**

**Your prize is multi chapter, about whatever you want! You just need to PM me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it.<strong>

**Hope you liked the challange and thank you for entering.**

**One last thing! For everyone who entered the challange, I hope you're not going to stop writing those stories just because the challange is over!**

_**And I promise you, everything I wrote here, sounded MUCH better in my head ;)**_


End file.
